bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Official Comic Duel
Note that this focuses on LLL and Kahinuva so far. Eljay, I would appreciate it if you edited your info in. The First Official Comic Duel was a duel between Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen and Kahinuva. It took place on October 15th, 2009. Beginnings The comic duel was first publicly introduced to BZPower by Live, Learn and Lawsuits. Kahinuva had just made four new comics in one day and declared he broke the record for most comics done in a 24-hour period. However, Vezon The Piraka stated that Eljay had done more. This led to a PM with Eljay saying that he couldn't remember how many he had done, so he suggested a duel. Kahinuva agreed, and after many false starts, the duel was started on October 15th, 2009. It was Nuparurocks who suggested that they do 9:00am to 9:00pm, a 12 hour period, in their respective Time-Zones. Eljay also offered that they both do Support Banners. Duel Kahinuva Kahinuva lived in a time-zone before Eljay's, so he started first. However, he made the mistake of using the text boxes he always used because they made him take a full half hour on them. He discarded them later on and switched to gradiented text with a stroke. He made 13 comics in the time allotted. Eljay Eljay had a late start due to the time zones, but got right to it. Control for the lead kept on switching from Eljay to Kahi, where it finally landed on Eljay after Kahi said he finished at around 9:40 with 13 comics. Eljay kept going, as he had been all day. He finally finished up with 17 comics. Eljay had comics with panel numbers from 8 to around 14. Through most of the duel, Eljay was motivated by VTP. Eljay thinks that the duel should stay centered around how many comics they made, and how much fun they had. Judges During the duel, it was decided to have judges judge each of the comics as to make sure that no one "slapped" a comic together just to have another one added to his list. IPenguin, Philbert, and Nuparurocks were chosen to judge. They would rank a comic on graphics and humor on a scale of 1-5. Results Philbert Flakes gave Kahinuva a 43/65 for graphics and a 54/65 for humor. Oni gave him a 48/65 for graphics and a 49/65 for humor. While Nuparurocks hasn't done an official rating yet, he gave Kahinuva a 4.5/5 for Graphics and a 4.2/5 for humor with an overall of 4.35/5. However, Eljay was somewhat angered by the judges and he has said that any duel he does from now on will not have one in them. Fanfare The fanfare caused by the duel was enormous, with four new pages added to LLL in just two days. The support banners rallied many people as well, with those including Dark Blazer, Kazi the Matoran (Rediak's Nemesis), Banana Split, Terton the Shinigami, Turaga Takanuva, Ozuan, and others barring the Kahinuva Banner. Both NR and iPenguin originally wore the Kahinuva banner but then changed to a "I don't know who to support" banner made by NR. Gerlicky, Shadow Ebba, Meraceire and Nuzar of Vornazar supported Kahinuva but didn't "wear" the banner. Vahi786 supported himself even though he was not a part of the duel. Very few people barred the Eljay support banner, those consisting of VTP, Eljay, Vigor Mortis, Da Arbiter, Sharps, and others. Trivia *It was in fact Vezon The Piraka who invented the idea of a comic duel and told it to Eljay on another website. This was back in VTP's days of The Maniac Events. They started dueling but it fizzled out due to it being during the final days of TME, during which VTP was lazy. *However LJ still managed to make his intended comic - his fourth anniversary one. Category:Comic Meta